Una Oscura noche de Tormenta
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: Los padres de Hiyori han salido por todo una semana y esta se quedara sola, hasta que Yato y Yukine deciden hacerle una visita. -¡¿Hiyori podemos dormir contigo!-. Atención pequeños Spoilers del Manga, Yatori.


**Hola hola ^^**

**Soy Sonic-Rainbow y hoy les traigo un pequeño One-Shot! de Noragami. Disfruten ^^**

**Summary: **Los padres de Hiyori han salido por todo una semana y esta se quedara sola, hasta que Yato y Yukine deciden hacerle una visita. _-¡¿Hiyori podemos dormir contigo?!-. Atención pequeños Spoilers del Manga. _Yatori

**¡Disfruten!. Pd: Si aún no lees el manga te recomiendo no leer este fic, claro a menos que como yo te gusten los Spoilers.**

* * *

**Noragami no me pertenece, le pertenece a ****Adachi Toka**(Mis respetos T-T7)

* * *

"_**Una oscura noche de tormenta"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Entonces nos vemos hasta el próximo lunes cariño, ¡Cuídate y no quedes despierta hasta tarde!" anuncio la madre de Hiyori antes de entrar al taxi junto a su esposo

"Claro madre, que tengan buen viaje" dijo Hiyori mientras veía como el taxi se alejaba a lo lejos.

Hiyori suspiro. Sus padres fueron a hacerle una visita a su hermano mayor, a ella le hubiera encantado ir y ver a uno _Onii-san _pero debía asistir al colegio. Resignada giro sobre sus talones y entro de nuevo a su casa.

Ya dentro volvió a quitarse los zapatos y subió hacia su habitación. Al estar sentada en su escritorio saco sus apuntes y empezó a escribir. Al girar su vista hacia el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 89:13pm, volteo hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que gotas de agua estaban impresas en la ventana. Se paró de la cama y cerro ambas antes de que la lluvia se filtrase a su cuarto.

Al girar se encontró con su cuerpo durmiendo en la cama "¡Otra vez!", grito mientras se sostenía la cabeza, en esos momentos Hiyori se preguntaba por qué Yato aún no la había reparado de ser mitad Ayakashi… _"Hablando de Yato, me pregunto dónde está… se avecina una tormenta y él no le agradan y Yukine le tiene miedo a la oscuridad" _**(*1*)**

_¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

Sono su celular sacándola de sus pensamientos y rápidamente contesto "Hola"

"_¡Hola Hiyori!"-_contesto la voz

"¿Ami-chan?, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto confusa Hiyori

"_Perdón por llamar tan de repente pero necesita un consejo"_

"¿Eh? De qué tipo"

"_Es que hoy tengo una cita y no sé qué zapatos ponerme ¿me podrías ayudar?"_

"Bueno si quieres verte bien, tus zapatos deben combinar con el color del bolso" **(*2*)**

"_¡Gracias Hiyori eres mi heroe!" _– respondió alegremente su amiga

"No hay de que Ami-chan" contesto algo sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga

"_Enserio Hiyori en estos momentos me pregunto por qué no tienes novio… eres muy linda y buen, solo un tonto no se fijaría en ti" _

"N-no soy tan linda, pero gracias" contesto un poco más sonrojada mientras salía de su habitación tomando camino escaleras abajo para ir a la cocina y darse una merecida cena

"_Ya en serio Hiyori ¿no hay nadie que guste?" _pregunto curiosa su amiga

"Bueno pues…" al doblar la esquina para entrar a la cocina se encontró con cierto Dios hurgando en su refrigerador "¡YA- YATO!" grito sorprendida

"_¿Eh Hiyori? ¿Sucede algo?" _–pregunto por el teléfono su amiga

"Lo siento Ami-chan tengo que colgar suerte en tu cita" dijo mientras cerraba su teléfono y volvía su atención a aquel dios "¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!"

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso no podemos?" pregunto confundido Yato mientras bebía de una lata de sake

"¡Cl-claro que pueden, pero me refiero a ¿Qué hacen aquí?!" grito molesta

"Oh bueno…. se avecinaba una tormenta y no quería mojarme" contesto tranquilamente y sin inmutarse de la chica furiosa delante de el

"¿Cómo entraron?" pregunto un poco más tranquila Hiyori, pero su voz aun sonaba molesta

"Te dije que tocáramos la puerta o que de lo contrario ella se enojaría" contesto Yukine que estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala

"Yukine tiene razón… pudieron tocar antes de entrar", contesto cruzando los brazos en el pecho

"Bien si te hace feliz la próxima vez tocaremos" contesto Yato mientras iba y se sentaba junto a su Shinki

Hiyori suspiro feliz de que almenos no estaría sola toda esta semana, porque sabía que Yato le temía a las tormentas, aunque jamás lo admitiese, es por eso que supo que ambos se quedarían aquí puesto que estos días iban a ser de noches tormentosas, "Bien pueden quedarse, solo si no hacen nada malo"

"Entendido" dijeron aquellos dos mientras veían la televisión

"Estaba a punto de cenar antes de que llegaran ¿les gustaría cenar?", pregunto en un intento de ser buena anfitriona

"¡Por supuesto! un Dios jamás rechaza una ofrenda" dijo Yato levantándole un pulgar en significado de aprobación

Hiyori dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena. Mientras preparaba la cena daba pequeños vistazos a lo que hacían aquellos dos que solo se la pasaban peleando por cosas que veían en la televisión "Es como ver a un padre molestando a su hijo, sin duda son como una familia… a veces me pregunto ¿Qué significare para ellos dos?"se preguntó así misma en un susurro

Luego de servir la cena y ver como Yato y Yukine comían como la primera vez que les invito la comida en aquel restaurant. Luego de poner la vajilla en el fregadero, guio a ambos a la segunda planta, "Bien Yukine-kun puedes dormir de nuevo en el cuarto de mi hermano y tu Yato puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, si necesitan algo mi cuarto esta al final del pasillo", señalo hacia una puerta blanca, "Bien que tengan buenas noches" dijo retirándose a su habitación

"Buenas noches Hiyori" contestaron mientras cada uno entraba a su respectiva habitación

**OOoOoOoOo**

Eran las 12:38am cuando un gran trueno retumbo cerca, seguido una luz ensordecedora y la caída de mucha más lluvia y más truenos a lo lejano, el sonido fue tal que Hiyori rápidamente se sentó en su cama "¿Eh?... solo fue un trueno" luego intento prender su luz de la mesita de noche pero esta no encendió "¿Qué? También se fue la luz…."

No pudo acabar la oración por que el sonido de su puerta la interrumpió, "¡¿Hiyori podemos dormir contigo?!" se escuchó una voz temblorosa y una dudosa desde la puerta

"¿Eh…? ¿Qué?" pregunto está agradeciendo mil veces que todo estaba oscuro para que ninguno pudiera ver que estaba tan roja como un tomate

"Es que hay mucha oscuridad" dijo la sombra apenas perceptible de Yukine

"Y-yo no estoy aquí porque tenga miedo… estoy aquí para vigilar a Yukine" hablo la avergonzada voz de Yato que estaba igual o más rojo que Hiyori

"¿Eh?... Es-está bien creo" dijo Hiyori mientras hacía espacio en su cama

Rápidamente Yukine se metió entre las cobijas quedando a la izquierda de Hiyori, entre esta y la pared "Gracias Hiyori" dijo un lagrimoso Yukine

"Está bien Yukine-kun, buenas noches…" le dijo al chico dulcemente, tal vez Yukine era un poco frio y calculador, sin embargo cuando este tenía miedo era como un niño pequeño que le tenía miedo a los monstruos debajo de su cama o del armario "Ahora Yato, ven te hice un espacio"

"P-pero…"

"No te preocupes la cama es suficientemente grande como para tres personas" dijo con lo más dulce que pudo, como si estuviera dándoles las buenas noches a un bebe

Hiyori sintió otro cuerpo ahora a su lado de derecho, hizo un poco más de espacio teniendo cuidado de no aplastar al chico que estaba volteando hacia la pared. Cuando sintió todo el peso sobre la cama un rayo ilumino la habitación dejándole ver a Hiyori a un Yato completamente sonrojado al igual que ella que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, "Buena noches Yato-kun", dijo mientras cerraba los ojos intentado encontrar el sueño

**OOoOoOoOo**

Yato no sabía dos cosas, una: ¿Qué horas y por qué no ha podido dormir?, y segunda: ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí? Sabía que tenía que vigilar que Yukine no intentara nada con Hiyori para que el no saliera lastimado, pero ¿solo por eso estaba aquí? No. Él sabía que fácilmente podía amenazar a Yukine de una forma macabra para que no intentara nada con Hiyori, pero una parte de si reacciono impulsivamente llevando a la situación a la que estaba ahora.

Y si eso fuera poco una pregunta volvió a llegar a su cabeza _"¿… que significare para ellos dos?" _escucho la dulce voz de Hiyori en su mente… espera dijo ¿linda y Hiyori en una misma oración?, Yato sabía que Hiyori era bonita, sin embargo jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello ni tampoco en que significa Hiyori para él.

Aquel susurro que escucho sin querer desde la cocina lo dejo helado, si en aquel momento Hiyori de lo hubiera preguntado no hubiera sabido que decirle, ¿Qué era una molestia? ¿Un trabajo sin terminar? ¿Una conocida o amiga? ¿O algo más importante?

Hiyori había estado con él y Yukine mucho tiempo, más que con cualquier otro humano que haya conocido, creando cada vez más lazos mucho más fuerte con ella. Ella había estado con él en todo momento, diario le llevaba a él y a Yukine el almuerzo al templo de Tenji, cada que Yukine cometía pecado ella estaba ahí velando por su salud, cuando se enfrentó a Bishamonten y llamo a Daikoku y Kofuku que causaron más problemas que soluciones, incluso cuando Yukine se corrompió no le importó "contaminarse" ella misma cargándolo para llevarlo con Kofuku y Daikoku y lo más significativo para Yato fue que aunque Hiyori conociera las horribles cosas que hizo en el pasado con la "Errante", ella aún estaba a su lado… sin duda cada vez que el sufria ella estaba ahí para el animándolo, apoyándolo y brindándole su cariño y comprensión fuese cual fuese la situación. Tal vez y solo tal vez él estaba enamorado de ella.

Su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, no solo por la cercanía de ella si no porque ahora su corazón ya sabía que significaba ella para él, pero el en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que romper sus lazos con ella entonces crecería sin recordarlos, se casaría y tendría una vida junto al hombre que tendría el privilegio de amarla, después de todo él era un Dios y por ende era inmortal. Sintió un pequeño deje de celos de solo pensar en Hiyori con otro hombre, de solo pensarlo tenía ganas de golpear algo hasta que le sangraran los puños.

Ahora mirando el rostro de la joven que se iluminaba gracias a los pequeños relámpagos lejanos, sintió un confort y un cariño muy grande que solo alguien podía hacer efecto en él, Iki Hiyori, la chica molesta mitad Ayakashi. Sin siquiera asimilar lo que hacía tomo la mano izquierda de Hiyori entrelazándola con suya, mientras que con su mano derecha la sujetaba alrededor de su cintura y lentamente apretaba a la joven en su pecho acurrucando su barbilla en su cabeza y respirando el hermoso hedor que desprendían sus cabellos chocolate.

"Gracias Iki Hiyori… te quiero" susurro mientras rozaba sus labios con los de la joven dormida para luego volver a su posición anterior

"También te quiero Yato", respondió una suave voz, que Yato pensó era parte ahora de sus sueños.

* * *

**(*1*) **Es verdad lo del disgusto de Yato hacia las tormentas y el miedo de Yukine hacia la oscuridad, ambas cosas son mencionadas en el manga

**(*2*)** No sé mucho sobre combinaciones pero sé que si quieres lucir bien, tus zapatos deben estar a la par con el color del bolso que lleves… o al menos fue lo que escuche xD

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi primer One-Shot para esta parejita… así es el primero todavía me faltan un buen para complacerlos a ustedes lectores de Noragami. En fin espero y esta lectura haya sido de su agrado, Jeje también espero que los personajes no hayan quedado un poco OOC.**

**¡Gracias por su lectura! Se aceptan comentarios y críticas, ambas son apreciadas para mí.**

**¡Noo se pierdan cada domingo un nuevo capítulo de esta serie y recuerden que un OAD **(va a estar basado en la temática del capítulo 25 del manga cuando Yato toma el cuerpo de Hiyori) **saldrá el 17 de Febrero 2014, junto al estreno del Volumen 10!**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
